Do you remember?
by Pariah Dragon
Summary: (REWRITE) Returned from her overseas trip to Par Vollen, Jenna Cousland begins the long journey to find her lost love; Alistair. While stopping in Redcliffe for clues; brings up long dead promises made by her parents. plot takes place between DA:O and DA:OA, and pushes into DA2. includes cameos from my other OCs.


There's nothing left to say

Don't waste another day

Just you and me tonight

Everything will be okay

If it's alright with you then it's alright with me

Baby let's take this time let's make new memories

Do you remember?

Do you remember?

All of the times we had.

" Don't go." Jenna murmured, reaching out as their gazes met. She needed him to be patient- to wait for her plan to come into play. but his gaze told everything she had wished to avoid. there was pain there, tinged with a betrayal that tore at her heart. " Alistair, please-"

" i'm sorry." He told her, tearing his gaze away a moment before Alistair turned his back on her. he shook his head, letting his pain show in his stance and the passion of his words. " I was hoping to have a life with you-" when he turned back, glaring at her with a righteous anger. " but now-" he gave Jenna a mirthless smile that tore her heart to ribbons. " i see that i was living a dream."

Tears pricked at her eyes, burning her eyes and making her chest tighten; as the hall echoed with each step he took. her eyes were trained upon his back, watching until he disappeared from view. her throat tightened, her weakening a moment before she felt a hand slid over her shoulder; lending her strength. Jenna knew who it was, and while she wanted Zevran to know that she appreciated the gesture; she couldn't at the moment. Her back stiffened as Jenna turned her gaze on Loghain.

her eyes red though no tears fell, her breath shaky. " i hope you pray for the Joining to take you." her voice was firm, dark and filled with her barely controlled rage. " if it doesn't-" a mirthless smile pulled at her lips, and it never reached her eyes. " you will know what true pain is."

Jenna bolted upright, her body shiny with sweat. lines from tears had cut through the dust on her face, and she was shivering. though it had nothing to do with the chill in the air.

she hated seeing the man in her dreams; followed by the accompanied chill and pain that filled her. her knees pulled up to her chest and her bright red eyes stared into the darkness that gathered around the bed. it was cut through only by the moonlight that filtered through the window.

Alistair.

her mind pushed away the name, and she chastized herself for being so weak. he was the one who'd chosen to leave; his belongings gone long before she had returned to the estate. He was the one who hadn't listened; had looked at her with the burning betrayal.

allowing Loghain to meet an easy end would have made the hate that coiled in her gut to burn hotter; Jenna would NOT allow him to get off that easily. she couldnt have allowed him to. he had created too much chaos in Fereldan; murdered thousands of soldiers along with the death of her parents, sister in law and nephew. it had only been dumb luck that Michael had gotten out as well, and fate that SHE become the grey warden instead of him.

he deserved death for that alone in her eyes.

( _flashback)_

the night before, when Morrigan had come to her; speaking about the ritual and how it would save them from a horrid death. Jenna had jumped at the chance; ordering Loghain to undergo it; heedless of his feelings on the matter. her heart had been filled with vengeance then, and her mind clear in its certainty that he deserved to die.

the battle had been bloody and the fact that everyone had been beside her. Mika, Celeste, Zevran, Morrigan, Shale, Leliana, Michael, Nimthieriel, Oghren, Sten and Wynne. the choice of who to send where had been difficult; but she finally decided on Zevran, Sten and Loghain.

she stood aside, waiting for their goodbyes to be finished. Sten and Loghain stood apart; however Zevran lingered with Celeste, their foreheads pressed together in goodbye. her body was stiff and her heart set. though a part of her yearned to see Alistair, just one last time.

" Kadan." Sten spoke up behind her, the weight of his hand on her much smaller shoulder a comfort.

her hand did not move, instead her head turning up to give him a tender look. " I'm fine, Sten."

she said no goodbyes. fully intent on surviving this ordeal. the long bloody fight had finally reached its conclusion; as with one last swing of his sword, Loghain killed the giant dragon that had plagued her dreams for months.

the resulting shockwave had thrown the group off their feet, followed by a wave of exhaustion that made her fight to stay awake. her breathing was ragged, her heart pounding painfully as she dragged herself to her feet. her daggers had fallen somewhere- forgotten in the fray. so bending slowly down, Jenna grabbed a darkspawns forgotten blade. fighting to reach the man she hated.

the darkspawn were scattered now, running in every direction; regardless of the likes of the warden. Loghain had been knocked unconscious by the blast, laying sprawled a few feet from the now dead Archdemon. kicking the blade from his hand, Jenna didnt wait before directing a kick to his side to wake him.

he groaned, rolling to the side as his eyes widened. " I-" He began, trying to rise. He gained no ground; her dagger shooting out to stab through his throat and almost decapitating him.

Jenna watched the life ebb from his gaze, letting her grip slip from the hilt. his unseeing eyes wide with horror as his body crumpled to the ground.

Jenna stood over him, eyes dark and unseeing until Sten placed a hand on her shoulder; making her jump.

" Come, Kadan." He said, leading her back towards Zevran's unconscious form. " it is over."

 _(end flashback_ )

No one knew what had actually happened up there. Jenna and Sten kept the secret between them, and if she had anything to say about it; they would until the end of days.


End file.
